


Sabor Melancia

by http_leah



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekchen - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Halloween, M/M, Professor Byun Baekhyun, Teacher Byun Baekhyun
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/http_leah/pseuds/http_leah
Summary: Onde Baekhyun apenas não sabe lidar como lidar com a companhia de seu crush vestido de Deadpool durante a caça aos doces.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 4





	Sabor Melancia

**Author's Note:**

> Olá! É a Leah.  
> A mais ou menos um mês atrás, eu decidi que escreveria algo para o Halloween deste ano, e de fato eu escrevi. Você está lendo o que eu escrevi! Porém, gostaria de esclarecer que não ficou do meu agrado e passou muito longe. Eu ando pensando em algumas coisas nestes últimos dias, e isso acabou afetando a minha escrita. Mas sem chororô, eu espero que essa fic possa fazer você sorrir ao menos uma vez.  
> Meu user no Twitter é @/loeyvoeux, e eu estou sempre disponível para fofocas e novas indicações. Aproveitem para tentar adivinhar qual a minha fic no EXOlipse.
> 
> Com carinho,  
> Leah

Baekhyun não funcionava sob pressão.

Sempre que se sentia pressionado, sua barriga começava a se contorcer e a fazer alguns sons constrangedores, obrigando o garoto de 18 anos a se dobrar para frente e correr até o banheiro mais próximo antes que a crise de gases começasse.

Convivia com essa condição desde pequeno. Seus pais até mesmo o levaram em um psicólogo para analisar se não seria algum reflexo de um antigo trauma, mas o Byun não conseguia se lembrar de nenhuma situação de estresse em que não soltasse pum. Às vezes se perguntava como ainda não havia saído flutuando por aí feito um balão de hélio possuindo uma quantidade extrema de gases dentro de si. Até mesmo tentaram um tipo de terapia de enfrentamento, colocando o adolescente em todo tipo de situação hipotética que o deixasse apreensivo, na esperança de que em algum momento aquele efeito colateral sumisse. Isso nunca aconteceu!

Kim Jongdae, seu melhor amigo, até mesmo fazia algumas pesquisas vez ou outra na esperança de conseguir o ajudar, mas ele geralmente surgia na cafeteria onde se encontravam todos os dias antes das aulas começarem, com um monte de anotações sem sentido.

— Sabia que a protagonista de _Knives Out_ também tem essas peculiaridades? — Jongdae indagou certa manhã, jogando a mochila e o maço de papéis com rascunhos de suas artes que carregava para todos os lugares, em cima da mesa enquanto arrumava o moletom torto de maneira correta no corpo.

— Ela também peida como se não houvesse amanhã? — perguntou Baekhyun sem desviar seus olhos da xícara de café e do sonho em sua frente.

— Na verdade não. — Deu de ombros puxando uma cadeira para si e se sentando. — Ela vomita toda vez que mente. Não é pelo menos parecido?

— É... — O Byun coçou a nuca. — É algo ao menos. E ela se cura?

O Kim pareceu pensar um pouco antes de responder o amigo, muito centrado no cardápio em suas mãos, por mais que sempre pedisse a mesma coisa: café com leite e uma fatia de bolo de chocolate meio-amargo. Fechou o pequeno caderno e acenou para a balconista que compreendeu seu pedido através de seus poucos gestos, voltando-se novamente para Baekhyun com as mãos entrelaçadas em cima da mochila amarela.

— É... Não! — Abriu para o amigo seu melhor sorriso de gatinho que fazia com que seus olhos se tornassem dois pequenos riscos na horizontal.

Baekhyun suspirou enfiando o pedaço restante de seu _donut_ na boca e tomando um último gole do café agora morno.

— Mas pense positivo: ela se torna milionária! E meio que mata o chefe, mas isso não é relevante no momento — completou o Kim de maneira atropelada, desencadeando uma série de risos no amigo e na atendente que vinha com seu pedido na bandeja azul tiffany característica do estabelecimento.

Baekhyun se trancafiou dentro do banheiro privativo dos professores da escola de idiomas onde trabalhava, e não tinha noção alguma de quando pararia de hiperventilar e de soltar gases que, sem sombra de dúvidas, deviam estar sendo escutados na recepção.

Tudo começou quando seus alunos receberam a notícia de que a outra professora do módulo havia tirado a licença-maternidade e não poderia ajudar na caça aos doces daquele ano, deixando o grupo de 15 crianças inteiramente nas mãos do Byun, o que tornava o evento inviável.

O choro descontrolado iniciou-se no instante seguinte e Baekhyun, transpirando mais do que o normal, retirou as dezenas de mãozinhas da barra de sua calça e pediu um minuto às crianças que tinham pelotas de catarro escorrendo pelo nariz, correndo para dentro do banheiro antes que perguntas indevidas fossem feitas.

Deslizou pela porta se sentando no chão e apertando a barriga enquanto o mau cheiro começava a tomar conta do lugar. Sabia que os bolinhos de arroz malpassados que havia almoçado não fariam nem um pouco bem para seu estômago.

Mentalmente agradeceu por não estar fazendo barulho, mas era aí que morava o perigo. Seu avô já dizia “Os silenciosos são os mais fedidos!”. Com uma careta, engatinhou até as grandes janelas verticais que ali tinham, empurrando as duas para abri-las enquanto torcia para que nenhum aluno estivesse brincando na grama, dando o azar de sentir aquele fedor.

Arrastou-se novamente até perto da pia, abrindo as portas brancas do armarinho que ficava acoplado ao balcão e retirando de lá um spray de _Bom Ar_ , borrifando um pouco da colônia com cheirinho de talco no ambiente.

Culpou-se por não conseguir lidar com algumas crianças chorando sem ter que se trancar dentro de um banheiro. Patético! Deveria estar lá, acariciando as costinhas de seus alunos e os confortando com palavras de consolo, e possivelmente com alguma outra ideia, talvez uma aula de culinária especial, ou uma festa do pijama ali no salão da escola. Mas se apavorou pela primeira vez no semestre no primeiro empecilho que apareceu. Se com pouca coisa já ficava assim, imagina o que aconteceria em situações de maiores riscos!

Atrás de si, escutou o barulho de dois pezinhos batendo no chão de madeira e se aproximando do cômodo. Colou a orelha na porta já com o estômago mais calmo e se esforçou para escutar o que acontecia do lado de lá. Os dois projetos de gente cochichavam algo, e pelos estalos, trocavam alguns tapas seguidos de gemidos e resmungos. A recepção voltou a ficar silenciosa até alguém bater as duas mãos na porta em um só baque e gritar.

— Tio Baek? O senhor tá ai dentro? — A voz aguda era de Soo, uma das suas mais brilhantes alunas.

Um sorriso contido nasceu em seus lábios, e mais aliviado, passou a mão por entre os fios de seu cabelo partido ao meio. Levantou-se batendo a palma da mão em sua bunda para limpar a sujeira de sua calça caqui, e borrifou mais uma lufada de produto no ar.

— Será que ele tá fazendo xixi? — perguntou uma outra voz mais masculina, mas ainda assim aguda, que Baekhyun logo reconheceu como sendo de San, melhor amigo de Soo.

— Ele tá demorando muito! — A menina bateu os pés calçados com sandálias que tinham um minúsculo salto, no chão. — A mamãe diz que quando a gente demora no banheiro, é porque tá fazendo o número dois.

— Que número dois?

— Cocô, San! — Gritou a menina. O que fez com que as bochechas do professor tomassem um forte tom de vermelho, logo pensando na possibilidade de mais alguém além das duas crianças e da recepcionista, que estava sempre de fones de ouvido, para sua sorte, estar ali prestando atenção em todo aquele diálogo. Com que rosto sairia dali?

— E o um? — perguntou San com um bico confuso.

— O um é o xixi, e o três é vômito. O quatro é quando a gente fica estranho e faz cocô enquanto vomita. Mas a mamãe disse que isso só acontece quando a gente tá doente. — Divagou a menina.

— Será que o tio Baek tá doente? — O menino pensou na possibilidade, logo começando a gritar e estapear a porta.

Baekhyun fechou rapidamente o registro ainda com as mãos cheias de espuma e puxou desajeitadamente algumas folhas de papel do dispenser para secá-las. Nesse instante, um outro pum saiu de dentro de si fazendo com que se encolhesse e apertasse a beirada da cuba até que os nós de seus dedos ficassem brancos.

Escutou o som de mais passos, duas pessoas pelo barulho desritmado que faziam, aproximarem-se da porta. E com grande rapidez, jogou os papéis na cesta de lixo, bateu mais uma vez o spray e tentou dar uma ajeitada em suas roupas amassadas antes de abrir a porta, torcendo para que não fosse nenhum de seus supervisores incomodados com o barulho.

Seus olhos se apertaram com a nova quantidade de luz que atingiu seu rosto quando abriu a porta. Mas por entre os cílios percebeu a presença de uma senhora de cabelos loiros e ondulados que iam até a metade das costas, logo reconhecendo-a como sendo a Sra. Park, mãe de San. E ao lado dela estava um garoto alto e de peito largo, cabelos dourados assim como os da progenitora, lembrou-se dele também, era Park Chanyeol, aluno do MASTER-2 e irmão mais velho de San. Torceu internamente para que o cheiro estivesse no mínimo agradável.

Oras, Baekhyun não podia negar que reparava no garoto todas às terças e quintas-feiras em que saía mais tarde do trabalho e o via por entre a fresta da porta da sala 4. Ele ficava lá, com um pequeno vinco entre as sobrancelhas devido ao esforço que fazia para se concentrar na aula. Os lábios sempre machucados mordiscando a cabeça de uma lápis e às vezes a ponta do próprio dedão. Vez ou outra seus olhos se esbarravam, mas o Byun, muito fraco, desviava enquanto se afastava apressadamente com medo de que, devido à possibilidade do garoto alto saber que o encarava com segundas intenções, seu corpo respondesse soltando alguns gases. Mas mesmo assim, sorria para si mesmo, feliz com a oportunidade de observar o menino por quem nutria um pequeno interesse.

— Você tava fazendo cocô? — perguntou Soo, quase como um tapa, retirando o Byun de seu devaneio.

— Não Soo, eu não tava fazendo cocô — respondeu com uma carranca envergonhada por ter Chanyeol rindo baixinho de toda a situação enquanto se escorava em uma parede.

— A mamãe da Soo disse que quando a gente demora no banheiro é porque tá fazendo cocô. — A outra criança retrucou. Sua mãe, ofendida pela falta de tato mas contendo também uma risada, puxou a orelha avantajada do menino enquanto o dava um sermão sobre como não ser intrometido em coisas pessoais como aquela.

— Tá tudo bem! O tio Baek não tava fazendo cocô. — “ _Por pouco_.”, ele complementou mentalmente sua fala. — Eu só não tava passando bem. Aí corri pro banheiro para passar uma água no rosto e voltar para a sala.

— A aula já acabou — disse Chanyeol se intrometendo na conversa e se aproximando com as mãos nos bolsos da bermuda quadriculada que usava. A gola da camisa polo que usava estava em pé, dando um ar descolado que só ficava bem nele. Se fosse outra pessoa se vestindo assim, Baekhyun com toda certeza do mundo, acharia incrivelmente brega. — A gente tá aqui pra buscar o San! E o resto dos pais tá lá fora também.

— Como você sai da sala e deixa seus alunos sozinhos, Baekhyun? — perguntou a patroa do Byun surgindo pela esquina com uma das alunas dele a abraçando pelas pernas. — Aconteceu algo de importante?

— O tio Baek tava fazendo cocô — contou Soo com um sorriso largo que deixava sua janelinha nos dentes à vista.

— Eu não tava fazendo cocô! — afirmou Baekhyun limpando as mãos pegajosas pela falta de enxágue na lateral da calça. — Eu só tive um mal-estar. Foi algo simples — explicou.

— Devia ter avisado alguém. E se alguma criança saísse?

“ _Devia dizer isso pra sua recepcionista também_.”, pensou Baekhyun avistando a mulher que parecia dançar enquanto digitava algo no computador, alheia a tudo que acontecia. Por fim, apenas abaixou a cabeça e acenou em concordância.

— Foi erro meu! Prometo que nunca mais vai se repetir.

— Assim espero. Não gostaria de perder um ótimo professor por um erro minúsculo. — A mulher de cabelos negros avisou.

— A gente não vai pedir doces, mamãe! — contou o menino segurando na barra do vestido tubinho que a mulher usava.

— Como não? Tava no contrato que eles comemorariam o Halloween. Eu já até mandei fazer a fantasia! — A mulher se exaltou segurando no braço da criança e a colocando atrás de seu próprio corpo. — Vocês sabem quanto eu pago nisso aqui? É claro que sabem! São vocês que cobram esse absurdo.

— Eu entendo sua preocupação, Sra. Park — disse a Sra. Yuu, pegando a menina no colo e apontando para os bancos da recepção. Porém, a mãe de San e Chanyeol apenas cruzou os braços com um olhar que dizia “ _E o que você vai fazer sobre isso?_ ”. — Mas a outra professora do módulo está em licença-maternidade e não podemos permitir que apenas o Sr. Byun acompanhe uma turma grande como a que temos na caça aos doces.

— Isso é simples de se resolver. — Bufou a mulher. — O Chanyeol pode ir junto! Não é meu filho? — perguntou ao menino que até então parecia muito alheio ao que estava sendo discutido ali enquanto mirava alguma coisa na parede atrás de Baekhyun.

— Posso? — perguntou em grande surpresa.

— Claro que pode! — A mulher estapeou o filho, e o que deveria ser um gesto leve pareceu doer muito pela expressão que tomou o rosto do Park mais velho.

— Sra. Park, eu não quero incomodar o seu filho. — Baekhyun tentou interromper, já suando ao pensar na possibilidade de ficar tanto tempo perto do garoto alto.

— Não é incômodo nenhum. O Chanyeol não faz mais nada da vida além de ficar sentado mexendo nesse celular. Eu já disse que um dia ele fica doente! — Ela falou se abaixando um pouco e segurou na mão do filho mais novo. — Vai lá pegar as suas coisas que o seu pai já deve estar terminando o jantar.

— A gente vai pegar doces então, tio Baek? — perguntou o menino com os grandes olhos castanhos brilhando em direção ao professor, que apenas suspirou e acenou positivamente.

Arrastando Soo pelo caminho, San correu de volta até a sala de aula, e pelo grito em uníssono que pôde ser ouvido, já havia contado a novidade aos colegas de classe.

Do lado de fora, com as crianças carregando suas mochilas e pastas até os carros dos pais junto de sorrisos banguelas nos rostos inchados pelo choro, Baekhyun teve de segurar novamente a vontade de soltar puns notando o Park se aproximar.

— A Sra. Yuu disse que eles ficaram com a Sooyoung enquanto a gente conversava. — Sorriu ladino para o professor, deixando exposta sua única covinha.

— Menos mal — respondeu Baekhyun analisando seus pés e os do Park, calçados em um par de tênis muito bonitos, mas que aparentavam custar o que ganhava em um ano ali como professor.

— Então — começou novamente Chanyeol, flexionando os joelhos para que seus olhos ficassem na altura dos do Byun —, vai ser só nós dois.

— E-e-eu acho que vai. — Deu de ombros. Suas bochechas estavam vermelhas enquanto se afastava alguns pouco passos para deixar os gases que segurava saírem.

Ao longe, os cabelos negros de Soo, presos por um laço vermelho, balançavam no que a garotinha corria em direção à caminhonete do pai.

— A gente vai pedir doces. — A menina pareceu tropeçar e prender a sandália na grama seca, andando alguns passos descalça antes de voltar para trás e calçar o sapatinho enquanto continuava a gritar as novidades para o homem de barba que a esperava no carro alto. — E o tio Baek fez cocô!

Baekhyun se encolheu no próprio corpo, sentindo as bochechas queimarem enquanto todos os pais o encaravam, surpresos. Amava crianças, mas odiava a grande falta de papas na língua delas.

Ficaram ali, ele e Chanyeol, por mais alguns minutos apenas observando os últimos carros irem embora. O professor acenava para todos os baixinhos que o davam tchau. O loiro se espreguiçou quando viu o último veículo sumir no fim da rua, seu rosto logo se contorcendo em uma careta.

— Cheiro ruim, né?

Baekhyun pedalou pelas ruas da pequena cidade em que morava desde moleque, o mais rápido possível, até mesmo se arriscando em alguns sinais ainda abertos, recebendo xingamentos dos motoristas. Apenas ignorava tudo ao seu redor, exceto pelo vento que o atingia queimando suas bochechas, apressado demais para conversar com Jongdae.

Mal esperou frear para descer da bicicleta, o que fez com que seus pés se emaranhassem um no outro, levando-o a cair de cara no chão de pedras da calçada de sua casa.

— Tudo bem, Baekhyun? — perguntou Jae, seu vizinho, aproximando-se com as mãos escondidas nos bolsos da calça jeans.

O Byun se colocou novamente de pé batendo a palma de uma mão na outra para tirar a sujeira, ignorando os arranhões que fez ali. Abriu um grande sorriso de orelha a orelha para o menino, chegando perto para bagunçar os cabelos negros da criança, que fez um grande bico em resposta.

— Só... — Pensou um pouco antes de responder o menor, analisando melhor a situação e se dando conta de que era uma longa história que não valia a pena ser revivida desde o início. Não naquele momento. — Só estou feliz, Jae. Só isso!

— Dia bom no trabalho? — O menino piscou os longos cílios na direção do professor, fitando-o em seu mais profundo com aqueles dois grandes olhos brilhantes feito os do Gato de Botas, em um pedido mudo para que desenvolvessem mais aquela conversa. Os pés calçando um par de Converse preto se curvavam para dentro, vez ou outra chutando o chão. Seus ombros se projetavam para frente, encolhidos em insegurança para que não desviasse a vista do Byun. E no fundo, por mais eufórico que estivesse para contar tudo o que havia acontecido durante aquela tarde ao melhor amigo, Baekhyun queria realmente conversar com o menino.

Veja bem, não era segredo para ninguém ali da rua que o menino da família Choi era um tanto carente de atenção dos vizinhos que eram simpáticos consigo, devido à sua relação com os pais que não era das melhores. O próprio Baekhyun às vezes se via no menino de 10 anos, quando se lembrava que não trocava mais que poucas palavras com os pais durante o dia, buscando evitar conflitos. A diferença é que nunca haviam sirenes — já costumeiras para aqueles que viviam na vizinhança há um tempo — na porta de sua casa.

Então Baekhyun apenas pousou a mão no fim das costas da criança, caminhando ao lado dela até o banquinho de madeira que ficava na calçada do Sr. Lee, o velhinho rabugento da rua. Quando se sentaram, retirou de seu bolso o pacote comprido e estreito de sua bala favorita: quadradinhos perfeitos de açúcar com sabor de melancia.

— É a sua bala favorita, _hyung_! — exclamou o menino estupefato com o gesto do mais velho de colocar um doce ainda coberto pela fina folha de papel em sua mão. — Você não divide sua bala favorita. Sua mãe quem disse!

— E eu realmente não divido! — afirmou com um sorriso ladino. — Mas um dia especial merece uma comemoração especial.

Só foi entrar em casa quando o sol já havia ido descansar e a lua cumpria seu turno já há algum tempo. Passou todo aquele restante de tarde e início de noite ao lado de Jae, ambos sentados no banquinho do Sr. Lee balançando as pernas curtas demais para alcançar o chão, dividindo o pacote de bala enquanto comentavam sobre algum novo desenho animado, ou alguma fofoca da vizinhança.

Quando o tópico se tornou o dia no trabalho do Byun, o jovem apenas desconversou, dizendo que eram só seus alunos que o surpreendiam mais a cada dia. Não mentiu, mas preferiu ocultar o fato de que a presença de um certo irmão também o surpreendia.

Foi só quando avistaram o Fiat Uno do padrasto de Jae virar a rua, que correram de volta para o outro lado da calçada. O menino abraçando apertado a cintura de Baekhyun e murmurando um obrigado antes que corresse para dentro de casa e batesse o portão de ferro com toda a força do mundo.

O professor ainda ficou aéreo por alguns segundos antes de levantar a bicicleta do chão pelo guidom. Segundos suficientes para o playboy padrasto de Jae entrar com o carro na garagem e se inclinar por cima da esposa para colocar a cabeça para fora da janela.

— Ainda de bicicleta, Byun? — Gritou debochado. — Não conseguiu passar na prova até agora?

— Não, Podrão — respondeu Baekhyun, fazendo questão de chamar o homem pelo apelido que havia recebido pelos moradores da rua. A grande testa do outro se contorceu em raiva e as narinas dilataram. — Ainda não passei.

O homem ainda disse alguma coisa, mas foi abafado pelo barulho do motor do portão. Baekhyun apenas caminhou até o portãozinho de sua própria casa, procurando nos bolsos pelas chaves.

— Sabia que sua capacidade era pequenininha. — Riu o homem ao que o professor tocou nas chaves, puxando-as para cima e posicionando-as na abertura.

— Pequenininha igual seu pau, Podrão! — Baekhyun sorriu e teve total certeza de que o homem sairia do veículo e o pegaria no soco, então correu para dentro da garagem arrastando sua bike.

Entrou na sala de casa e notou que seu pai assistia ao jornal no escuro, sentado na poltrona dele. Sua mãe não estava ali, e o restante das luzes da casa estavam apagadas, então a senhora já deveria estar dormindo.

— Boa noite — murmurou baixinho guardando o molho de chaves e mais algumas tranqueiras no aparador.

— Demorou. — O homem disse breve, levantando-se com um grunhido e desligando o aparelho televisivo. — Já joguei os restos fora.

— Tudo bem, pai! — Sorriu Baekhyun, encarando os olhos frios do progenitor. — Eu não estou com fome. — Mentiu.

O Sr. Byun apenas suspirou fundo, desgostoso, ignorando o boa noite do filho e se trancando no próprio quarto para dormir.

Baekhyun retirou os sapatos perto da porta e com pés de bailarina entrou no único banheiro da casa, mudando a temperatura do chuveiro com a ajuda do cabo da vassoura para o verão, onde o aparelho não fazia tanto barulho.

Tomou um banho quente no possível, sentindo um vento gelado bater em sua bunda quando lavava o peito e os braços se arrepiarem quando lavava o traseiro. Vestiu um de seus pijamas de frio, listrado em azul e branco. E enrolado em sua mantinha de dinossauros, correu para a varanda da casa, sentando-se no murinho que separava o chão de cimento da horta da família. Jongdae atendeu no terceiro toque.

— Eu tive uma crise no trabalho — confessou logo de cara. Seus dedos longos e finos cavucando a beirada da unha de seu dedão.

— _E_? — perguntou seu amigo, simplista, do outro lado.

— A caça aos doces é nessa sexta, né, e a gente já...

— _Pensei que o Halloween fosse no sábado_ — O Kim o cortou.

— E é, mas não é dia útil, então a gente preferiu fazer na sexta. — Jongdae apenas murmurou em concordância na linha, portanto Baekhyun continuou. — Então já tava tudo combinado com as lojas patrocinadoras… Cê sabe que a gente não vai nas casas pedir doces, né! Então as lojas patrocinadoras já tinham combinado tudo, e tava certo que a escola caminharia pela avenida recolhendo o que as lojas oferecessem.

— _Tá, e daí?_ — perguntou, e pelo tom rouco, Baekhyun logo soube que o amigo estava prestes a cochilar.

— E daí que a outra professora do _Kids_ entrou em licença-maternidade essa semana, e não tinha ninguém para dividir a turma comigo. E você sabe que eu não cuido nem de mim mesmo. Quem dirá de um monte de crianças! — Suspirou antes de continuar. Uma rajada gélida atingiu sua nuca ainda úmida pelo banho. — E eu já tava sabendo isso desde ontem na reunião, mas quando eu fui contar para eles e as boquinhas começaram a tremer e os olhinhos a encherem de água, eu tive que correr para o banheiro.

— _Você é tão previsível, Baekhyun._ — Debochou.

— Eu não sou previsível. Eu sofro de uma síndrome! — Mordiscou a cutícula de seu polegar arrancando um _bife_ que logo começou a sangrar em ardência.

— _Uma síndrome sem nome!_

— Mas que continua sendo uma síndrome, Jongdae! — Limpando o dedo sujo de sangue no cobertor, continuou. — E até então, não tinha ninguém para me ajudar, já que todo mundo tem a própria turma pra cuidar. Mas você não acredita em quem arrumaram pra me ajudar, Jongdae! Park Chanyeol!

— _O irmão gostosinho?_

— O irmão gostosão, Jongdae! O irmão gostosinho se mudou no início do ano.

— _Sei..._

— Mas o pior foi a situação em que a gente se encontrou: ele chegou bem na hora que a capetinha e seu aprendiz tavam gritando para a escola inteira ouvir que o tio Baek fez cocô.

— _Eu não posso dizer que sinto a sua dor, porque não sinto._ — Debochou com uma risadinha anasalada. — _Mas eu consigo imaginar._

— Você é péssimo, Jongdae!

— _Eu sou um ótimo amigo!_ — Defendeu-se com a voz estridente.

— Só é ótimo porque é o único que eu tenho — murmurou Baekhyun.

— _E é por eu ser o único que você vai ter que ouvir minhas ideias_ — respondeu. — _Ou vai arriscar passar vergonha na frente do futuro namoradinho?_

— Eu nem sei se ele curte garotos. — Choramingou.

— _Ele pode não curtir garotos_ — sugeriu o Kim —, _mas com certeza vai curtir Byun Baekhyun._

Baekhyun suspirou. Mesmo que suas segundas intenções com o irmão de San nunca se concretizassem, não gostaria de passar vergonha ao lado do maior. Muito menos de ter um piriri só por conta da proximidade e acabar decepcionando seus alunos que tanto amava.

— _Depois que você parar de contribuir com o Efeito Estufa, é claro!_ — completou Jongdae com uma risadinha.

Baekhyun não conseguia parar de apertar as pernas uma contra a outra em completa aflição. Já estavam há quase 10 minutos parados na esquina de onde partiriam para a caça aos doces, e a cada minuto mais e mais crianças chegavam. Era tamanho o seu nervosismo, que até mesmo cogitou que outras crianças estivessem infiltradas ali, não reconhecendo o rostinho de alguns de seus alunos.

Para quem via de fora, o professor parecia estar com uma enorme vontade de ir ao banheiro, contorcendo-se todo enquanto apoiava-se na parede para uma melhor visão das cabeças dos alunos que não paravam de gritar e correr, entusiasmados demais com o evento. Mas todo aquele comportamento constrangedor devia-se à visão que o Byun teve da _Range Rover Sport_ da família Park passando pelo sinaleiro e dobrando a esquina à procura de uma vaga para estacionar.

Baekhyun sentiu algo quente tocar sua mão direita, surpreendendo-se ao constatar que era Soo segurando em seu pulso e o encarando de baixo com aqueles grandes olhos pidões.

— O tio Baek quer fazer cocô? — perguntou a menina em um sussurro. Os olhinhos azuis percorrendo todo perímetro ao redor à procura de alguém que pudesse ter a escutado. Havia recebido uma grande bronca de seu pai sobre fazer comentários em voz alta que pudessem constranger as pessoas.

— Não. O tio Baek só tá... Preocupado — contou, agachando-se para igualar a altura com a de sua aluna.

— Com o quê? — A menina pareceu pensar um pouco antes de prosseguir. — Você esqueceu sua roupa no varal? A mamãe sempre grita quando ela esquece. Mas parece que não vai chover...

— E não pode! Se chover vai ser um completo desastre — concluiu, analisando a fantasia da menina. — Soo, eu poderia, por favor, saber do que se trata essa sua… fantasia exótica?

Baekhyun analisou melhor o macacão em cinza com detalhes que pareciam ser pontos cirúrgicos. A cabeça com toda cabeleira castanha saía por um buraco cilíndrico grande o suficiente para circundar os ombros da menina. No bumbum dela havia alguns fios atados, parecia ser um rabo.

— Eu sou um cachorro zumbi, ué! — disse a menina em um tom extremamente ofendido.

— Um cachorro zumbi com cabeça humana? — Arriscou-se.

— Não tio Baek! O San é a cabeça!

— Bom... É uma fantasia um tanto quanto... criativa...

— Mais criativa que a sua, Byun.

Baekhyun escutou a voz rouca atrás de si, arrepiando os pelos de sua nuca e causando um leve tremor nas mãos. Poderia vomitar ali mesmo se não fosse ser um episódio muito embaraçoso. Odiava como seu corpo todo respondia de uma maneira estranha apenas na presença de um cara muito bonito e simpático.

Mentalmente agradeceu a Jongdae e aos conselhos dele para se alimentar apenas de berinjela assada e salada de kiwi com abacaxi naquele dia, numa tentativa mínima de diminuir os gases em seu corpo.

Virou-se encarando o Park vestido num macacão estupidamente justo em diferentes tons de vermelho e preto, com duas katanas cruzadas nas costas e uma pistola de brinquedo — Baekhyun torcia para que fosse de brinquedo — presa pelo cinto na cintura. Fodidamente bonito com a máscara em mãos.

— Do que, por curiosidade, você estaria vestido? — perguntou Chanyeol em deboche.

O professor sentiu suas bochechas queimarem em vergonha ao que analisava a própria roupa. Vestia um de seus pijamas compostos por uma blusa de botões e mangas, e uma calça de flanela igualmente estampada por listras azuis. Em seus cabelos descoloridos estava uma máscara de dormir de coelhinho, e presos debaixo de seus braços, uma mantinha de plush e um minitravesseiro. Um bico tomou conta de seus lábios hidratados por um _lip balm_ de cereja.

— Eu sou o Hipnos. — Defendeu-se.

— Quem é esse? — perguntou San, segurando firme na mão do irmão. Baekhyun finalmente notou o macacão cinza idêntico ao de Soo, tirando pela abertura redonda que diferente do da menina, estava no bumbum dele. E o capuz com orelha, olhos e um sorriso tenebroso.

— É o deus grego do sono, San — explicou o Byun bagunçando os fios lisos do menino, que deu uma roncadinha em resposta.

— Que eu me lembre das aulas de história, Hipnos não se vestia assim — reafirmou Chanyeol, soltando o irmão para que este fosse até a amiga e cruzando os braços em frente ao peito. Os bíceps se tornando avantajados com a força aplicada no gesto.

— Assim como?

— Fofinho — respondeu simplista, direcionando ao Byun uma piscadinha.

Seu estômago se contorceu e aquele frio costumeiro de quando entraria em uma situação muito desconfortável, tomou conta de seu baixo-ventre.

— É uma fantasia improvisada. — Bufou tentando desviar o foco da conversa. — Você — Apontou para o Park da cabeça aos pés em seu traje do anti-herói Deadpool —, não entende de _cospobre_.

— Assim eu me sinto ofendido, Byun. — Sorriu Chanyeol de orelha a orelha, aproximando-se alguns passos do professor de cabelos descoloridos.

Receoso, Baekhyun deu seus próprios passos para trás, dando de encontro com a parede. O característico ronco baixinho que precedia suas crises iniciava a se formar em sua barriga e aquela região onde o sol não toca começava a se contrair.

— A gente pode começar logo? — perguntou Soo se aproximando da dupla de adolescentes, para o alívio do loiro de farmácia que pôde logo sentir o nervosismo deixar seu corpo.

Afastou-se do Park sem encará-lo, mas não deixando a risadinha rouca passar despercebida.

Andavam os dois homens e os alunos em uma fila indiana única, com o Byun na frente e a fileira de alunos logo atrás de si, sendo finalizada com o corpo alto do Park. Seguravam nas roupas do professor e dos colegas para não se afastarem. Chanyeol teve de apoiar a mão na cabeça de um menino para que não ficasse com terríveis dores na lombar no dia seguinte. Na outra mão, carregavam um baldinho em formato de abóbora abarrotado dos mais diversos doces.

— Última parada pessoal — anunciou Baekhyun. — Vocês já sabem: entrem um por um e voltem para o seu lugar na fila.

Observando atento às crianças entrarem na loja de sapatos e retornarem para a calçada gritando sobre como aquele era seu chocolate favorito, ou sobre a nova sandália da _Hot Wheels_ que acompanhava uma pista “animal”, como diria San, o professor nem percebeu a figura de Chanyeol aproximar-se de si com cautela. Como um caçador se aproxima de sua presa.

— Por que a gente nunca conversou? — perguntou o Park com uma evidente curiosidade.

Baekhyun nunca havia estado tão próximo como estava do loiro, com seus braços se esbarrando. Foi ali que teve a constatação vergonhosa de que era muito pequeno ao lado do irmão de seu aluno.

Não se sentia infeliz de maneira alguma com a própria aparência, porém se sentia intimidado pelo corpo esguio do outro, que era bem diferente dos de seus poucos amigos, os quais poderiam muito bem fazer um _cosplay_ coletivo dos 7 anões da Branca de Never consigo. Realmente, o garoto era algo que não se via com tanta frequência.

— Eu sempre te vejo me olhando pelos corredores, mas sabe... Você nunca chegou em mim, então talvez eu tenha pensado que te fiz algo e agora você olha para mim desejando que raios lasers saíam dos seus olhos e me atravessem. — Chanyeol contou, colocando os braços para trás e sorrindo abertamente para o mais baixo.

— N-não é nada disso. — Riu o Byun secamente. Almadiçoou-se pela voz hesitante. — Você nunca fez nada... Na verdade — constatou —, nós nunca havíamos ao menos chegado perto um do outro até... Hum... Você sabe... Aquele dia.

— O dia do cocô?

— Esse mesmo — afirmou fechando a cara para o mais alto. Contando mentalmente, podia notar que o último aluno já estava na sua vez de receber algum doce. — Você pode por favor voltar ao seu lugar na fila? Não gostaria que os de lá de trás se perdessem.

Chanyeol acenou positivamente com a cabeça e correu de volta até o final da fileira. Baekyun sorriu antes de voltar a caminhar, dessa vez fazendo o percurso contrário de volta à esquina onde os pais buscariam seus filhos. A possibilidade de alguma pergunta indevida ser feita pelo Park rondava sua cabeça.

Dava tchau aos últimos alunos quando o Park voltou a se aproximar, estranhou a falta de San ao lado dele.

— Cadê o seu irmão? — perguntou correndo os olhos pela rua à procura da pequena figura.

— Foi embora com a Soojin. — Deu de ombros ao que escondia as mãos dentro dos bolsos do macacão. — Ele vai dormir na casa dela hoje.

— E você? Vai embora como?

— A pé.

— Entendi — respondeu Baekhyun, sacando o celular do bolso e confirmando que não passava das 5 da tarde. Ainda teria um dia de tédio todinho pela frente.

— Eu posso te acompanhar até em casa? — pediu Chanyeol simplista, como se aquele evento não fosse nada demais.

O coração do professor acelerou. Aquele garoto era malditamente fofo.

Seu foguinho da paixão se apagou mais rápido do que quando acendeu ao se lembrar de que não iria para casa. Vagaria pela cidade até que fosse perigoso demais para estar nas ruas sozinho, numa tentativa de evitar seus pais. Sorriu de maneira triste.

— Eu não vou pra casa agora.

— A não? Vai para alguma festa? — Os olhos normalmente grandes se tornando ainda maiores.

— Eu vou só... Sabe... Passear pela cidade.

— Legal.

— É...

Baekhyun encarou seus pés esperando que o maior dissesse mais alguma coisa, mas um silêncio constrangedor tomou conta dos dois. Será que errou em dizer que não iria para casa? Será que aquela era sua oportunidade de ouro e havia acabado de arruiná-la? Chacoalhou a cabeça mandando aqueles pensamentos para longe antes que precisasse se trancar no banheiro de algum comércio. Com um suspiro foi se afastando de costas.

— Eu tô indo então.

— Hum… Já? — perguntou Chanyeol mordendo o interior das bochechas.

Baekhyun apenas acenou que sim com a cabeça e deu um tchauzinho para o Park, virando-se para a frente e caminhando para onde seus pés o levassem.

Toda aquela interação durante a tarde havia sido péssima, tornando a relação inexistente entre si e o loiro, em algo palpável, mas que beirava o precipício do desconfortável. Chanyeol deveria estar o achando a pessoa mais estranha do mundo por ter lhe encarando escondido num dia, e dar respostas secas e cortadas no outro. Se não ficasse tão nervoso e desconcertado perto do garoto...

— Ei, Baekhyun!

Virou-se para trás ao que Chanyeol o gritou. O adolescente pediu para que o esperasse com um gesto de mão e correu até si de uma maneira um tanto desengonçada. Baekhyun riu das pernas tortas do Park.

— E-eu... — Respirou fundo antes de continuar, ofegante pela curta corrida. — Eu quero ir.

— Comigo?

— Com você — confessou, curvando-se para frente e apoiando uma mão no ombro do professor. — Se importaria?

— N-não. De maneira alguma! — Mentiu Baekhyun ao que suas pernas estavam moles feito gelatina.

— Ótimo então! — Chanyeol sorriu largamente deixando evidente a sua única covinha no lado esquerdo do rosto. Seu braço comprido escorregando pelos ombros do Byun e o indicando o caminho com o exercer de uma leve pressão. — Isso vai ser divertido.

— Você começou a estudar com quantos anos pra já tá dando aula? — perguntou Chanyeol lambendo o seu sorvete sabor chocolate que escorria pela casquinha de baunilha e pingava em suas mãos protegidas pelas luvas da fantasia.

Baekhyun pareceu buscar a informação no fundo de sua cabeça, concentrando-se no próprio doce quase intocado.

— Acho que com uns 7 ou 8. Não me lembro exatamente. — Deu de ombros levando uma colher cheia até os lábios e se escorando no encosto do banco de concreto.

Haviam caminhado — para o alívio do Byun — pouco tempo juntos, com o loiro desaparecendo por alguns minutos para aparecer de volta no campo de visão do menor segurando dois sorvetes. Sentaram-se em um dos bancos da pracinha de bairro mais próxima que havia ali com as sobremesas na metade. O tempo estava mais fresco e as copas das árvores altas balançavam de maneira a lembrar um corpo de baile apresentando seu número com extrema leveza e precisão.

— Eu ganhei uma bolsa em um desses eventos de fim de ano, sabe? — Chanyeol acenou positivamente com a cabeça, sentando-se sobre a perna esquerda para poder observar melhor o rosto marcado do Byun. — Daqueles em que compramos em alguma loja, recebemos um cupom que vai pra urna e se tivermos sorte ganhamos um monte de prêmios aleatórios.

— Eu nunca ganhei nada. Nem em bingo de escola. — Baekhyun sorriu com a informação, tentando imaginar o maior concentrado na bolinha de plástico que girava e girava, torcendo internamente, mordendo o lábio inferior em puro nervosismo, na esperança de que o próximo número sorteado o ajudasse em algo. — A única vez em que eu cheguei perto de ganhar algo, uma outra garota ganhou. Era cartela cheia e...

— Eu odeio cartela cheia! — contou.

— É um inferno! — Chanyeol revirou os olhos. — No início parece que tá tudo indo rápido demais, mas do nada as pedras param de sair para você, e você fica naquele nervosismo de roer unha... Eu roía as unhas, né — revelou. — Porque você não marca nada e nem ninguém ganha, então parece que todo mundo tá perto de ganhar menos você! — Respirou ao fim, dando mais uma lambida no sorvete quase acabando.

— Eu totalmente entendo o que você quer dizer. Eu me sinto assim o tempo todo. Fica pior nos eventos da _Tupperware_ , mas eu me sinto assim o tempo todo — confessou Baekhyun com um suspiro.

— Você tem ansiedade ou algo assim? — perguntou o mais alto, mordendo a borda da casquinha e jogando o fim do cone na lata de lixo atrás do banco. Odiava aquela parte porque ela ficava em mais contato com o sorvete, que acabava derretendo e molhando o biscoito, que no final já tava mais para um pedaço de papelão.

— Não exatamente... É um caso peculiar... — Mordeu o lábio inferior ao que suas bochechas coravam. — Mas e você?

— Eu o quê?

— Começou a estudar quando? — perguntou o loiro de farmácia, fazendo-se de desentendido.

É claro que se lembrava muito bem da primeira vez que viu Park Chanyeol, no ano anterior, quando estava indo embora durante a tarde após dar sua única aula do dia, e se deparou com o garoto bonito, um menino que poderia ser seu gêmeo se não fosse a diferença de altura gritante e uma mulher muito elegante, mas que gesticulava tanto que chegava a ser cômico, realizando uma matrícula.

Foi apresentado pela secretária como o professor da criança que mostrando o sorriso banguela, contou que era o melhor amigo de Soojin. Baekhyun pensou que somente o menino chamado Yeosang se tornaria um aluno da escola. Tamanha foi sua surpresa ao ver o garoto bonito perdido pelo corredor à procura da sala no dia seguinte.

— Entrei junto do meu irmão. — Chanyeol disse simplista. — Mais como um incentivo mesmo, sabe? — Baekhyun acenou positivamente. — Ele não estava muito seguro de aprender um novo idioma com o língua presa. Dizia que nunca conseguiria pronunciar corretamente.

— Ele é um dos alunos mais brilhantes que eu tenho. — O menor confessou observando algo no horizonte que por mais que gerasse curiosidade no Park, não conseguia desviar os olhos do garoto ao seu lado. — E um dos mais queridos também! — emendou.

— Ele também gosta muito de você.

— Fico feliz. — Baekhyun sorriu ladino encarando os próprios pés que balançavam pela altura.

— Você tem algum irmão ou irmã? — perguntou o loiro apoiando o braço no encosto e deitando a cabeça sobre este.

— Sou filho único. — Deu de ombros se virando para trás para jogar o guardanapo que enrolava a casquinha no lixo. — Meus pais já tinham bastante idade quando me tiveram. E não foi uma gestação nem um pouco tranquila para a minha mãe.

— Entendo. Não foi nada fácil com o San também. Sabia que ele é prematuro?

Chanyeol contou sobre como sua mãe engravidou pela segunda vez de gêmeos, e sobre como ela sentia dores e até mesmo teve um sangramento durante a gestação. A levaram para o parto com 7 meses, mas infelizmente somente um dos dois garotinhos sobreviveu ao mundo exterior, recebendo o nome de Yeosang.

— Nós cremamos o outro bebê, e desde então meus pais fazem algumas viagens. Querem espalhar as cinzas dele pelos 4 oceanos. — Suspirou.

— Poxa, Chanyeol... Eu sinto muito. Mas ainda é uma história muito bonita. — Sua mão inconscientemente foi ao joelho do estudante, deixando um aperto, porém foi tomada entre as próprias mãos grandes e calorosas do Park.

— É sim!

Sentiu seu estômago se contorcer e com um pigarrear afastou-se um pouco, recolhendo a própria mão, fingindo ajeitar alguma mecha de seu cabelo descolorido.

— Você namora, Baekhyun? — Chanyeol resolveu perguntar algum tempo depois. O Byun observava uma turma jogar basquete a alguns metros dali.

— O-o quê? — O professor piscou diversas vezes, desnorteado. O que Chanyeol pretendia com aquela pergunta? Suas mãos começaram a suar e rapidamente limpou-as no tecido fino da calça de pijama. Abriu um sorriso nervoso para o mais alto, que se aproximava um pouco no banco. — N-não. Hum...Não. É... Você?

— Solteiríssimo! — Chanyeol abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Baekhyun engasgou com o comentário. Estaria Chanyeol dando algum sinal para si? Estaria ele dando em cima de si? Aquela situação era toda perigosa para o fraco coração encantado do Byun. E para seu pequeno problema intestinal também!

— Mas você tem alguém?

— Alguém do quê? — Forçou uma risada.

— Alguém na mira. Algum pretendente — explicou o Park, brincando com os próprios dedos.

— Não, não. — Baekhyun balançou a cabeça negativamente. — Eu sou bem... Sabe... Reservado. Não me abro tão facilmente para quem é de fora, e isso acaba fazendo com que poucas pessoas se interessem por mim porque eu acabo não dando abertura. Você entende o que eu quero dizer?

— Entendo. — Chanyeol projetou um bico em seus lábios. — Mas não concordo. — Deu de ombros. — Acho você interessante. Como você tá sempre quieto na sua eu só observando de longe, isso me fez pensar em quem seria o professor Byun Baekhyun. — Sorria ladino, observando as bochechas do menor tomarem um certo tom de rosa. — Você ficava me encarando de forma que chegava a queimar, e eu podia jurar que você me daria um soco assim que eu aparecesse na sua frente...

— Eu nunca faria isso! — Gritou estridente ao que o cara na fantasia de Deadpool gargalhava.

— Certeza? — Cutucou o Byun na barriga.

— Tenho. — Empurrou a mão grande com as suas trêmulas.

— Mesmo assim... Eu acho que criei um personagem para você. E finalmente tendo uma conversa, notei que você é bem mais do que eu imaginava.

— Espero que de maneira positiva — murmurou o de cabelos descoloridos abraçando a barriga e projetando o corpo para frente.

— Mais do que eu gostaria...

Aproveitaram mais um pouco do início da noite de ar fresco ainda na pracinha. Em algum momento, Chanyeol se levantou e foi comprar um baldinho de frango frito no _foodtruck_ estacionado ali nas redondezas. Deliciaram-se com a comida picante até o momento em que entraram numa discussão em que Chanyeol não queria permitir que Baekhyun pagasse nem ao mínimo sua parte.

Foram embora após as últimas pessoas que passavam por ali também seguirem seus caminhos. O professor batia os pés inconformado com a atitude do mais alto, enquanto o Park bufava irritado com o menor que o ignorava.

— Se você não me odiava antes, agora odeia — murmurou o loiro, correndo para alcançar Baekhyun que caminhava o mais rápido que suas pernas curtas permitiam.

— Eu não te odeio! — insistiu.

— Então para de fingir que eu não existo. — Chanyeol o puxou pelo ombro, virando o corpo coberto pela manta para si. — Deixa eu ser legal com você, poxa.

— É que eu me sinto desconfortável! Não gosto que pessoas aleatórias fiquem me fazendo favores sabendo que depois eu vou ter que devolver.

— Mas eu não sou qualquer um, Baekhyun. — Chanyeol o empurrou de leve, fazendo com que seu corpo balançasse. Iluminado pela luz de um poste, Baekhyun pôde jurar que o garoto ficava ainda mais bonito. — Eu quero ser seu amigo.

O Byun ronronou em pirraça. Não estava preparado para aquilo.

— Uau! Uma criança dando aula para outras. — O loiro debochou.

— Não é isso. É só que... Por quê? — perguntou.

— Porque você é um cara legal, Baekhyun. Um cara legal com um emprego legal, com um papo legal e uma fantasia legal. Você trata meu irmão tão bem que eu achava que você queria minha cabeça numa bandeja, foi impossível não ficar te olhando pelos corredores e pensando “Nossa, que legal seria ser amigo daquele cara ali!”

— Você tá exagerando, Chanyeol. — O Byun riu contido, um sorriso ameaçando aparecer em seu rosto.

— Talvez eu esteja, mas você tá usando pijamas como fantasia. E isso, ao meu ver, é tipo, muito legal! — Aproximou-se alguns passos, segurando o corpo menor pelos ombros. — Não é difícil, Baek. — O professor corou com o apelido, seu estômago dando piruetas. — Eu só quero estar próximo... Ser próximo de você.

Baekhyun encarou Chanyeol no fundo dos olhos, pensando se aquilo era mesmo real. Se Chanyeol realmente era um cara legal além de somente um rostinho bonitinho. Ponderou também se deveria ser amigo dele, como manter uma amizade com um cara que você beijaria se tivesse a oportunidade? Será que se contentaria com aquilo? Jongdae já era um ótimo amigo. Mas Chanyeol era alguém tão legal... E o que faria com seu pequeno probleminha que começava a aparecer toda vez que se aproximava do mais alto?

Por fim, suspirou, sorrindo para o Park.

— Sabe, eu não sou tão legal assim. Na verdade sou a pessoa mais comum que você poderia conhecer na sua vida. Tirando alguns problemas constrangedores que eu tenho vez ou outra... Eu só pareço legal porque nunca me aproximei. — Chanyeol mordeu a própria bochecha, ansioso com as palavras de Baekhyun. — Mas se caso você não se sentir entediado, ou constrangido...

— Baekhyun, eu...

— Deixa eu terminar! — Colocou a mão em frente ao rosto de bochechas ressaltadas do Park. — Eu não posso, nem consigo falar sobre isso agora, mas um dia, talvez, eu vá te contar. E se você, mesmo assim, quiser continuar, eu vou ficar bem feliz. — Sorriu ladino.

Chanyeol abriu o maior sorriso do dia, deixando grande parte de seus dentes perfeitinhos expostos. Passou um dos braços pelo pescoço do Byun, e com a outra mão, bagunçou os cabelos secos pela descoloração. Baekhyun, ainda nervoso, deixou-se ao menos abraçar lateralmente o Park. Suas pernas já se apertando.

Voltaram a caminhar em direção à casa da família Byun, ainda grudadinhos.

— E se for da sua curiosidade, eu conheço alguém que tem um certo interesse em você — sussurrou o Park próximo ao pescoço de Baekhyun, que o olhou com os olhos arregalados.

— Quem?

— Eu não posso, nem consigo falar sobre isso agora, mas um dia, talvez, eu vá te contar. — Debochou, provocando o professor que lhe deu um soquinho fraco nas costelas.

A poucos passos da calçada de sua casa, o loiro de farmácia parou de caminhar, retirando um pacote de seu bolso e colocando no bolso da frente do macacão de Chanyeol, que o olhou surpreso, puxando o plástico e lendo o rótulo.

— Bala sabor melancia? — Arqueou suas sobrancelhas confuso.

— Um dia especial com uma pessoa especial, merece uma comemoração especial.

— Cheiro ruim, né?


End file.
